Pepe-senpai
by RarestPepe
Summary: [Pepe x Reader] You long for your mysterious,wistful classmate, but when things take a dramatic turn, can you bring a smile to his face?
1. Chapter 1

A misty, grey fog caressed the school's rooftop during your lunch break. The glum weather was fitting as you observed your crestfallen classmate crouching by himself in the distance.

He was a lonesome fellow, a boy of few words, yet you felt an almost spiritual connection to him. You felt he was a wise soul who had boundless words of clarity tucked behind his red, curvacious lips, unfortunately not to grace those around him. Those wonderful lips of his were formed in a permanent frown. You couldn't find anyone in the school, teacher or student, who had ever witnessed another expression of his.

You looked down to your hands, trembling with hope as you clutched the bento lunch you had prepared for him. Today you were determined to push your intimidation aside and be-rid him of his cursed frown. It had nearly taken you all night, but you managed to craft what you thought would be the perfect lunch to give him energy so he could face his day with a smile.

One foot in front of the other, you cautiously approached him from behind, being careful not to startle him.

"Pepe-senpai" , you softly greeted him, "If you don't already have a lunch, I thought I would give you one for today, if you don't mind.".

The amphibian turned to you, his deep black eyes a twinkle, no words, just emotion. You weren't sure if it was a trick of the eye, but you could've sworn you saw his plump lips curve into the smallest of smi-

RIIIIINNGGG!

The bell had sounded for you to return to class and like that, your classmate had vanished. You cursed yourself for not approaching him sooner that hour. Your nerves had gotten the best of you again. You tucked the uneaten bento back into your school bag and trudged to class.


	2. Chapter 2

You wandered through a field as green as your lover's skin, drenched in the warm summer air. There he sat atop a robust white steed who's elegance was over shadowed by its rider. His glistening black eyes twinkled brighter than the galaxies as he out stretched a toned, muscular green arm forward, beckoning you to join him on the ride. You swung yourself onto the horse, wrapping your arms snugly around Pepe's sculpted abdomen, and cried out with joy as the steed began to gallop through the beautiful flowery field.

After the romp had ended, you both decided to take a breather and lay in the warm, inviting grass. You admired your lover's exhausted body, watching his chest rise and fall with every inhale and exhale, your eyes fixated on his ruby nipples. He croaked, as if he were saying, "My eyes are up here.". Your face flushed and you flashed a sheepish smile, pawing at his webbed hand to hold it.

The atmosphere and having him so close to you made you feel as though the Christians had got it right and that all those years of celibacy and condemning J.K. Rowling books in your household were worth the heaven you had been sent to.

"Ay, Pepito." , you sighed.

RIIIINNNNGGG

You figured bells and alarms had something against you, always ruining opportunities and in this case your cliche Fabio-esque dream about your crush. You begrudgingly slammed your alarm clock and pushed your warm comforter off as you rose to your feet to begin your day.

BUZZZZ

The sudden vibration alarmed you. You figured the sound was either your frisky mother's vibrator going off again (you hoped it wasn't) , or that it was your phone alerting you that you'd received a text message. Luckily for your gag reflex, it was the later.

Oddly enough, you didn't recognize the number. You swore if it was another fuck boy sending you a microscopic dick pic again, he wouldn't have anything left to send you after you'd gotten a hold of him. You glance at your desk drawer, stuffed with the phallic remains of your last victim. Fuck boy named Troy used to live in Detroit.

Now was not the time to reminisce, your social life was a-buzz. You reached for your phone.

"Help behind the gym very pain much hurt", the text read.

"Who is this?", you quickly texted back. Maybe it was Troy, ready for another violent masochistic round with what ever he had left to offer down there. Oh, Troy.

"Pepe is mcfreakin losing it very cray much danger", the mystery sender replied.

Your heart stopped at the sight of Pepe's name. With that, you skipped your morning beauty routine and rushed out the door to the school. Pepe was in danger, much danger very cray very pain much hurt. Not on your watch!

"Hold on, Pepe-senpai!", you cried, hoping he would hear you as far away as he was.


End file.
